Talk:Zed/@comment-6281696-20141008150409/@comment-6281696-20141013112655
Can't remember if he had Botrk, but fairly certain he didn't. As for aiming his shurikens, fairly certain I dodged it otherwise I wouldn't still have been at half health by the time I knocked him back, given that even without his shurikens he'd already be at about 1300 unmigitated (and that's not counting his passive) with 300AD. Given that botrk also shouldn't be there as again that should've pushed me below half health. As for it "being the bulk of his damage" that SHOULD actually be false. Why? Quite simple, his ultimate is designed to take the damage suffered (or well.. what riot apparently thinks "suffered" means) over a period of 3 seconds before going of. Now his shurikens/shadow slash he can get off in about a second. However, he then still has 2 full seconds in which to AA, which'd be another 200%AD (unmigitated) damage at the very least since at the time he should have at least 1AA/s (and this gets worse late game). Since he'd also go for CDR this also implies you can get a second shadow slash off in that 3 second period, which'd push this even further. This'd add a total of an additional 200% AD, 80% bonus AD & 180 flat (assuming he doesn't hit his second slash with a shadow). His initial combo (assuming he only hits with one shadow) would be: 100% AD from an AA, 160% bonus AD + 360 flat damage from shadow slash * 2. This was at max level, and for simplicity sake I'm going to say base AD = flat damage of an AA, which at max level is 110. So you get: 470 flat damage, + 260% bonus AD as an initial combo. Now those extra two seconds would add: 400 flat damage + 280% bonus AD. Even at 0 bonus AD, this'd only make his initial combo about half of what he can load up for his ultimate. So no he has not done "the bulk of his damage" he's barely even started. And I've even been quite conservative in the follow up, he could get more AS, land shadow attacks in the follow up, I haven't taken into account his passive which really only should proc in the follow up, the bonus damage from masteries against low health targets. Really the follow up is considerably more potent. And a last remark with respect to dodging, moba's do not have nearly tight enough controls, or enough information to react to attacks with, to claim dodging is truly a thing, for the most part that's just luck, especially at point blank range. Even reactive shielding when an attack is mid-air is more luckbased than actually reacting to said attack because of this. The only thing that somewhat works is guessing when someone will attack, which'd involve a considerable amount of skill if we could see eachother and thus watch for tells (e.g. is he staring at a target, muscles moving etc.) but since we can't, and there's no limitations to your behaviour due to physics not being a thing among other things (e.g. in real life someone walking away from you can't immeadiatly attack you because he needs to turn, here you can make spin around on a dime) there is nothing to truly work with other than just "in situation X, Y would be logical", sadly this occasionally means that morrons win because they do something insane causing you too miss because your prediciton was wrong.